


Save Yourself

by octaviablake



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Cato, Rebellion, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octaviablake/pseuds/octaviablake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THG AU - Cato and Peeta fell in love and the rebellion started during the 74th Hunger Games. The rebellion are attacking the capitol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever on here, hope it's okay and stuff, it's probably not, but enjoy.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

It wasn’t supposed to end like this.

Cato had never noticed the way his heart really could be torn into two, until he saw the projection screen on a building that video-taped the fighting, happening now. He didn’t understand why the Capitol was so odd, putting on a show, even when they didn’t need to. And that’s when Cato realized that they weren’t just showing the war as if it were the Games - the war was _over_ and they were showing the remaining rebels what had become of them. But still, he surged on, fighting and pushing his way through stunned rebels to get to the white uniforms; Peacekeepers. No one can doubt the fact that Cato fights valiantly, but one person cannot win this war. Even so, his efforts in fighting even though they had lost had strengthened the morale of the rest of the army around him, and like a tidal wave, rebels crashed against the sea of white Peacekeepers.

But it wasn’t enough.

What would ever be enough?

He turns at the sound of a sharp scream, watching a woman go down next to him, her neck at an odd angle. Cato swallows loudly, before his distraction makes his head snap sideways at a hit from a club. He staggers backwards, his sword clattering to the ground. The dried and fresh blood from his victims on his weapon makes the startled boy notice the loss of his reliable weapon - what he thought was basically his ticket home, if he could kill and stab anyone in his way. Eyes widening, Cato lunges for it, only to be met with a boot to his temple. But he wouldn’t go down. He’s been through much worse than a _boot_ to his goddamn head. Giving up on the sword, Cato straightens and pulls out his gun, snarling. “Is that the best you have?” He shouts at the Peacekeeper, pulling the trigger.

Cato’s lost track of the number of his kills. Does it matter anymore, anyways?

Whether or not the Peacekeepers are still human, they were his enemies - the people standing in between him and his happiness, and Cato wanted them out of the way. However, the sheer force of them was too much, and Cato found himself battling five Peacekeepers surrounding him as his fellow fighters fell. He kicks and punches, dodges and shoots, but he doesn’t have his sword - or else they’ll all be dead by now and Cato would be left standing. Gritting his teeth, he ignores the blood seeping into the streets and steps into it, grabbing the head of a momentarily distracted Peacekeeper and snapping his neck with a quick turn of his arms. “Who the fuck wants it now?” Cato yells as he turns around, growling. Just as he’s about to shoot again, the gun clicks, and with dread, Cato realizes he’s run out of ammunition.

The glee in the Peacekeepers’ eyes makes Cato want to choke them.

_I’m so sorry, Peeta…I’m so sorry…I’ll love you from above._

Cato isn’t sure of what exactly happens, but someone shouts and then shoots, but it’s a bad aim and the bullet that is going for Cato’s heart ends up in his left shoulder. With a cry, he jerks back from the blast, blood spraying out as he collapses, his blue eyes wide as he struggles against the pain. These bullets were new - abnormally painful, because Cato’s been shot before, and it’s _nothing_ like the searing pain that’s burning inside of him like hot coal. He cries out again in agony as someone steps onto his shoulder, pain ripping through his body as if someone poured gasoline on him and lit a match. The proud Cato Redpath - arrogant and brave - is soon reduced to begging as the pain clouds his vision and stabs his brain.

“ _Just kill me now!_ " Cato screams, writhing underneath the foot that held him down. "Goddamn it, what the hell are you waiting for?" He groans as he’s yanked up, immediately slumping. _Execution style? Fine._ The pain had him not caring much for it anyways. But then, calm, cold hands - like doctors’ hands - probe his injured shoulder, making Cato howl in pain once more. Suddenly, he feels pulling and more pain, and Cato nearly drops to his knees, gritting and gnashing his teeth as sweat pours down his bruised and bloody face. “What the hell are you -” He’s silenced as his vision clears, seeing the victorious Peacekeepers before him. _No. No, no._ The realization dawned on him then. They weren’t going to kill him.

They were going to torture him.

Of course, at that moment, the projection screen showed a gritty video of people running - one older man, and two younger boys. When one face turns, Cato gapes - it’s Brutus. He’s shoved forward and forced to walk as someone holds a cloth to his bleeding shoulder, but Cato doesn’t take his eyes off the screen. And then, the other head turns and Cato feels a sense of horror inside of him - Rye. _No._ He doesn’t want to look as the next person turns, but he does, and bile rises in his throat as he feels horribly, terribly sick and fearful. “ _Peeta!_ " Cato screams, struggling against the mens’ grips. If he was in their video - unless it was fake - Cato knew he was somewhere here. Unless, Peeta had somehow gotten out. _Why is he here? Peeta, why?_ Cato thinks desperately as he tries to escape to find him, shouting and kicking as he thrashes. But they don’t let go and Cato’s dragged towards a familiar place that soon brings such a strong onslaught of bitter memories, that Cato finds himself throwing up, right onto a Peacekeeper.

They drag his limp form anyways.

"No!" Cato yells as he’s forced down the stairs into that dark, cold place he knew so well - the setting of many of his nightmares. "No! _Let me go, you insufferable bastards!_ " They approach the cells, anxiety filling Cato’s body as he screams, shouts, and protests so loudly that his throat goes hoarse. Easily outnumbered, Cato fights, but is always pushed back down until they shove him into an empty cell, his body hitting the freezing ground as a Peacekeeper yanks him up to his knees, before he cracks the back of his gun across Cato’s forehead. When he falls to the ground, Cato laughs dryly, though his head is killing him and a gash had opened up on his face, stunning the Peacekeepers once more. He struggles to stand, glaring at them as he leans heavily on his left leg. "I’ve been here before," Cato says loudly and sarcastically. "I think you’ll have to try a little harder than -"

Immediately, someone clubs him over the head.

Cato collapses and the door to his cell locks.

 


End file.
